Watching Nicks deceptions
by SmokeyJaeden1776
Summary: The Thompsons don't know of everything that Nick did, Nick wants to tell them but doesn't know how to do it. What happens when friends and family find out what Nick did. {The first chapter is really bad, so just ignore that one, but I promise the rest are pretty good}
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
Hey everyone so this is my very first fan fiction. I have another idea for a No good Nick fan fiction I just ended up getting the first chapter of this done before, I will be (hopefully) starting another one soon.  
And if you see any mistakes in my content please pm me so that I can fix it right away!

**Disclaimer**: just so everyone knows for sure, I **DO NOT OWN** No good nick, all the credit goes to David H. Steinberg and Keetgi Kogan for creating this amazing show, this fan fiction is just to help those curious minds that have to see what would happen if Nicks family watched everything that happened to her.  
Anyway sorry for this mini rant I hope this helps all of your curious minds!

* * *

Nick P.O.V

The Thompsons and a newly found Nick finally got home, the drive back felt like it took forever. Everyone was in a comfortable silence while getting ready for bed. Nick still felt unsure as to if she should stay with Thompsons or hop right back onto that bus and head to Canada. She got into bed and stared at the celling, she thought back to the conversation on the drive home.

About how they all loved her and we're really sorry each in their own ways, Molly in her best friend bear hug way, Jeremy with his persuading words and so incredibly sorry demeanor, Liz with her motherly affection and a sharp word here or there, and Ed with his careful words and funny behavior, they all made her feel loved.

After her last visit with her dad she felt like all he cared about was revenge, and when he started to get mad at me because I wouldn't hurt the Thompsons anymore, I felt like he wasn't the dad I used to know, he had changed, and to be honest I did not like person he was now, I mean he is still my dad and I will always love him, but no father should have their child steal stuff for them to get them out of jail when that's how they got in that position in the first place. She also thought about Will, how things could have been different if their parents had never done the things they did, still she's kind of glad those things happened, otherwise she never would have met the Thompsons or Will.

Nick really liked Will she liked how you could just see the kindness in his troublemaker-crooked smile.

She liked that he knew what she was going through, that he could relate and help her, as well as her helping him, he may have been coning her in the beginning, but she could tell he actually cared for her. She pulled out the photo that Will had given her of her mom with Sam And Dorothy, she started to wonder how her mom knew them. It was the end of a very emotional day for Nick and she finally fell asleep, alas not a very peaceful sleep but it was sleep.

* * *

Cristal knew she had found the perfect person and her family to test her new game on.  
She was exited, now she had to get all of the rooms and theater ready for the new guests.

* * *

A/N  
Sorry for this being so short, I will work on making them longer.  
Don't forget to review! Because I really need any feed back to help me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  
Hey guys, so I was thinking that I will try to do an update once a week. I have one week before I start High School so I'm going to try to get a whole bunch of chapters done before then.

**Disclaimer:** again **I DO NOT OWN** No good Nick all credits go to David H. Stienberg, and Keetgi Kogan, for making the amazing show that is No good Nick!  
Also don't forget to tell me if you find any mistakes, I am still a learning writer and could very much use the help. ;)

* * *

Nick P.O.V.

Nick groaned as her eyes fluttered open, she had another nightmare; almost every night she had nightmares, some with the Thompsons finding out about _EVERYTHING_ she did and kicking her out, some with her not getting the money to Paul in time and her dad dying, and many other problems and worries she has in her life. Nick pulled her self out of bed, threw on some comfortable clothes, and headed downstairs.

On the way down she wondered if she should tell the Thompsons about everything she did, before they found out some other way.  
She contemplated telling them over breakfast and just getting it over with. But she didn't know how to bring it up, or if she could even tell them about everything she did, some of it was really bad.

They might hate her forever.

She quickly decided that she was going to have to wait until she figured out the right way to tell them.

As she entered the kitchen an aroma of bacon and eggs greeted her. Liz was busy whipping the eggs, so Nick was able to sneak up on her and, "BOO!" Liz screeched as the whisk flung out of her hands.

"Nick! Why would you do that?! You scared me half to death!" Liz said a little out of breath.

"Sorry, but in my defense you looked so peaceful that I just had to disrupt it" Nick said faining innocence.  
"Uh huh I get it, pick on the one that's making your breakfast" Liz said smiling and getting back to work.

"Speaking of breakfast what are you making?" Nick asked "I'm making a quiche, and yes I'm putting bacon bits in it." Liz answered back knowing she could probably smell it.

"Oh really! I love quiche!" Nick said sitting down at the table and pulled her phone out. Right as Molly walked in. "Oh moms making quiche, _Yum!_"  
Molly says sarcastically getting herself some cereal.

"Oh come on Molly, quiche is amazing, and I'm sure Liz's quiche is better than the stores." Nick said

"Yeah, maybe for you, quiche is just _NOT_ my thing" Molly said while pouring some orange juice.  
"Hey Molly could you pour me some orange juice, pleeeaase?" Nick asked "Ugh I just put it away" Molly said "Please" Nick begged "Fine" Molly huffed, grabbing a glass, and the orange juice back out of the fridge and proceeded to pour Nick her orange juice.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Liz stated. "Yeah I ended up staying awake till like 2 am." Molly said taking the orange juice over to Nick. "Thanks" Nick muttered.

"Why did you stay up so long after we got home? I was sure you would have been conked out by the time your head hit the pillow, you looked like a zombie." Liz said starting to plate the quiche.

"I was just thinking" Molly said sitting down with her cereal. "Well what were thinking about that was so important you stayed up till 2 in the morning?" Liz asked

"Nothi-" Molly started, just as Jeremy and Ed entered the kitchen.

"Is that quiche!" Jeremy asked exited as Liz was setting the plates

"Yes it is" Liz Answered.

"Yes!"

Jeremy said sitting down at the table. "I didn't know you liked quiche that much, since Molly doesn't really like it and all" Nick said to Jeremy.

"Yeah, well there are plenty of things you don't know about me" Jeremy said back.

Ed went up to Liz and gave her a quick kiss."Mmm it smells good in here honey." Ed said to his wife. Sitting down in his seat.

"Ok, now lets dig in." Jeremy said.

Just as he was about to stick his first bite into his mouth, a blindingly bright light came out of nowhere and engulfed all of them. When the light finally died down they were in a very large theater with a whole table of food behind them, and a ginormous screen in front of them; weird thing was there were no chairs.

They all looked around in shock, when Jeremy's voice pierced the silence.

"WHERE DID MY QUICHE GO?!"

* * *

A/N  
Sorry if this is still to short, I will try to start making them longer.  
Hope you enjoyed so far, and _please don't forget_ to review!


	3. Chapter 3

*Peeks around the corner sheepishly* Hey guys so I am really sorry for not posting like I was suppose to, I've just had a lot going on and I kept thinking 'I have got to get this done, I have **got **to get this **done! **But alas it never happened.  
I am going continue this story but it might take me a while to get chapters up. Just a heads up.

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT OWN** No good Nick, all rights and credits go to David H. Stienberg, and Keetgi Kogan.

* * *

Third person P.O.V.

Jeremy's voice pierced the silence "WHERE DID MY QUIECH GO?!" He screamed. Effectively scaring everyone. They all glared at Jeremy. "What the heck Jeremy!"

Nick said glaring daggers at him.

" I was just about to take the first bite" Jeremy whined.

Nick was about to whack him upside the head because she was scared as hell and did not want to seem weak. "Enough you two." Liz said sharply to both Nick and Jeremy causing Nick to stop her hand in mid air.

"Oh my god, did we get kidnaped by aliens!" Molly said with a horrified face looking around.

Ed looked at his daughter surprised she was the one to say that. "We did not get kidnaped by aliens, that is just absurd." Ed said.

All of the sudden chairs just started popping up out of the ground. "What in the world is going on here?" Ned said with horror as they took in the room that that looked like it was moving around to compensate for all of the new chairs. The Thompsons and Nick were watching it in fascination and a bit horror as the last of the chairs were finally all put in their place.

"I think I might know." Said a voice from behind them they all screeched and turned around so quickly while tripping on each other's feet, they looked like Chickens trying to fly and failing miserably. "Easy there wouldn't want you killing each other." The stranger in front of them was a tall woman around 5'9", with shoulder length honey brown hair, and her eyes were a captivating _crystal_ blue.

"Who are you?" Nick said wearily.

"Yeah you better tell us who you are, before I use my titanium package judo flip training on you." Ed said getting into a very poor stance and trying to sound threatening. The stranger started to walk towards the food table.

"You sound like a very interesting man Mr. Thompson I can't wait to see exactly what this titanium package really is and how it plays into Nicks story." The woman said. Picking up a couple of grapes and popping them into her mouth.

"What do you want with me?" Nick asked hiding her fear of what she might mean in order to understand exactly what was going on.

"There is no way you are taking Nick from us." Jeremy said taking a protective step in front of her.  
"Took the words right out of my mouth." Liz said. Molly walked to the front of the family, if you want Nick your going to have to get through us." Molly said with a stern face.

The woman in front of them laughed.

"Well it sure is a good thing that I don't want Nick. I just want to watch her story and watch how people react to what she's done, but it sure is touching that you are wiling to protect her." The women said gleefully.

"Wait a minute what are you talking about?" Nick said cautiously.

"Your story honey starting from the beginning of your time with the Thompsons, they'll see exactly what you've done." The woman said a little sadly. The Thompsons all looked at Nick thinking that this might not be a very bad idea; I mean they did get kidnapped so that was a downside but they were curious about all the things Nick had done.

"No"

"What? But I thought you would want them to see all you have done so they can truly understand. You were thinking about telling them this morning." The woman said not really caring.

"I said _no._" Nick said a little bit more edge to her voice.

"I do want them to know _someday_, but I don't want them to see everything that's happened to me, some things are private." Nick said, her voice softer towards the end.

"Well honey cakes that is not how it's going to work around here, in fact I have more people I have to go collect." With that the strange woman flashed off in a bright light.

"Well that was confusing." Molly muttered.

"Yeah no kidding, what is she a witch?" Jeremy added.

Liz gave a look to Ed; they seemed to have a silent conversation just from one look. Liz walked up to Nick. "Sweetheart why wouldn't you want us to know about the things that you have done?" Liz asked her.

"I just… I… there are just some… things that I don't really want you all to know about, things that are hard… and things that I would just rather people not know about." Nick said thinking of so many times when it was incredibly hard, or lots of embarrassing things she didn't want them to see, like when she kissed Will. Nick cringed on the inside she did not want them to see her times with Will. That would be seriously embarrassing. Or if they saw how her dad just used her. Or if they saw practically any of her struggles. It would be a nightmare.

"Oh Nick, we all have our secrets that we want to stay in the dark, but eventually they will all come out into the light for people to see, and when it does it feels so good to finally get it off your chest." Liz said with her hand on Nicks back soothingly.

"Exactly, I've been keeping my sexuality a secret for a couple years, and now that it's come into the light it's like a huge weight has been lifted off of _my_ shoulders." Jeremy said stepping up to next to Nick.

"Nick you know we are all here for you when ever you have something to say, we may be disappointed about what you may have done, but we will always be here for you, there is no way we would do something cruel, like throw you out or something like that." Ed said.

Molly stood by the back of the family looking at her feet, she still felt slightly betrayed by Nicks lies, she ended up staying awake later than what she was suppose to due to her wondering exactly what else Nick did to hurt them, if some of the things that happened while Nick was with them were actually real problems or was Nick just playing them, like with the stolen stuff from the garage, was that Nick or an actual robbery.

Molly looked up at Nick "Yeah we will always be here for you, and you know you can always come and tell me, I mean I am your best friend and that is what best friends are _suppose_ to do." She said a little bitterly putting on a half fake smile.

"Thank you so much guys, you don't know how much this means to me." Nick said truly grateful.

In that exact moment five bright flashes of light caused them to shield their eyes, when the light finally died down there were five people standing there, the only one that didn't look shocked at all was the strange woman from a few minutes ago. The other four people looked like they might vomit right then and there, three of the people were wearing orange prison suits; one looked like he was just a kid.

"Will?" Molly and Jeremy said at the same time recognizing the strange boy from school.

Liz and Ned recognized two of the people in orange. "What are you two doing here?" Liz and Ed said with distaste, unconsciously stepping closer to Nick. The Thompsons had no clue who the other guy was; he had bruises all over his face.

Nick took in the sight before her, three of the people she was really mad at and just wanted to go over and punch them all, especially her dad, one of the five she was actually over joyed to see and just wanted to run into his arms and never leave. Nick was so conflicted on what she was feeling. With all of them here in one place, she was scared and confused.

She took a look at Will and watched him for a couple seconds, taking in his perfect face that she had just seen the day before but it felt like longer, she winced when he threw up in a trash can nearby, wishing that she was over there with him helping him out. She pulled herself out of her stupor and looked at her dad, he was covered in bruises and he had a split lip. Although it wasn't as bad as the first time.

After the Thompsons stated whom they knew, Nick walked up to her dad and just stood there a for couple seconds before letting out a small strangled "Dad." Her face was contorted with anger and pain from seeing his face beaten up again. Anger at him, anger at Paul now because he said that he would leave her dad alone, she had told him before she left that it would be a little while until she could get him some money but when she did it would be double than what was normal. She was pissed.

Nick then whirled around to face the Harbaughs. "What are you three doing here?" She said her anger coming out in rushing waves.

"Oh don't you talk to us that way young lady." Dorothy said.

Nick almost growled at her. "I will talk to you any way I _want_ to, _none_ of you are my guardians anymore, plus all of you used me so you're not going to get any respect out of me." Nick said spitefully.

Sam was about to retort when the strange woman interrupted him; up until that point she was just standing there watching everyone.  
"Ok everyone I think that is enough bickering for now, how about we exchange names, I will explain what is going on and then you all will go to your assigned seats." The woman said before anything got out of hand.

The Thompsons were pretty confused by this point. "Does anyone want to start?" The stranger asked. Nobody answered. "All righty then I guess I'll have to start." She stated

"My name is Cristal, and I will be your host here at the life sight cinema, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask." The woma- Cristal said.

"Umm ok miss, I do have one question, why are we here?" Will asked, wiping his mouth and speaking for the first time upon getting here. "Ah ah, I need names first." She said.

"Ok, I'm Will." Will stated.

"I'm Molly" Molly said piping up from the back.

"Jeremy" Jeremy said uncertain.

"Dorothy Harbaugh"

"Liz Thompson"

"Ned Thompson"

"Sam Harbaugh"

"Tony Franzelli"

"Nicole, but if anyone calls me that I'm going to rip your throat out my self" Nick said glaring at Cristal.

"Ok now that we know each other I think we can get started; oh wait I almost forgot to answer your question Will." Cristal said stopping him from speaking. "You are all here to watch Nicks story starting from when she first showed up at the Thompsons house. Now with that being said, I'll go right into seats and sleeping quarters; right down that hallway," She said pointing to a door that said bedrooms, which most likely led in to a sort of hallway.

"There are bedrooms for each of you with your names on each of the doors, each of you have clothes in the bedroom you are given, that you will find will fit you perfectly, and there are bathrooms at the end of the hall one for girls and one for boys. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner will be served in the dinning room," she pointed to a door opposite of the bedroom hallway that said dinning room.

"But if you want a snack you may come get something off of that table," She pointed to the table filled with food and candy. "During one of the breaks in-between each episode. I have put Nicks story together in a very special way, we will not be seeing her entire life there but instead we will be focusing on certain things she has done, so that means that I have put her life in to an episode type film that I call No Good Nick."

"Also the seating's are specially arranged, Nick and Will are in the front, the Thompson family right behind them, Sam and Dorothy will be two rows behind the Thompsons, and then Mr. Franzelli will be put off to the left of everyone."

Everyone just looked at her in silence before Cristal spoke up again "Did everyone get that?" She asked guiltily. "Yeah…. I think I actually got all of that." Molly said smiling.

"Well then I think we should all head to our seats and get this show on the road." Cristal said smiling.

* * *

A/N  
Ok everyone what did you think of this chapter? Please leave a review and tell me what you think.  
Also if you guys could think of some more people that I can put in here from the show that would be helpful.  
I originally didn't want the Harbaughs in here but decided there had to be more people watching her show than just people she loves.

Smokey Jae out. ;)

9/6/19


	4. Chapter 4

A/N  
Hey guys sorry it has been a while I've really tried to get it done but I just have so much stuff going on right now, this is the least of my worries.  
Anyway i hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT OWN** No Good Nick. all credits go to David H. Stienberg, and Keetgi Kogan.  
Remember I am not benefiting from this at all, i'm just doing it for other people to have there curious minds fed. So please don't sue me.

* * *

Nick P.O.V

I am really nervous; I don't want people knowing what I did.

I don't know how Sam and Dorothy are going to act; I mean I schemed behind their backs on how to destroy them, don't get me wrong I am not scared of them, but I'm still a tad worried of what hey will say.

I just know how disappointed the Thompsons are going to be, I'll be lucky if all they do to me is never talk to me.

Also to f***k with my Dad, I could care less if he is disappointed in me.

As we walked down the theater isle to find our seats I walked very slowly so that I could get behind everyone else and stand by Will. When I was finally by Will I sent him a very weary look of dread, he seamed to get it as he grabbed my hand with out saying a thing and gently squeezed it, as if to say 'everything's going to be ok'.

I let out a shaky breath and held his hand tightly as we headed down to our seats.

Also 'WHY ARE OUR SEATS IN THE FRONT ROW?! ' If I wanted to lay my head on Will shoulder I now can't because everyone might get suspicious of us; ok well maybe I'm getting to far ahead of myself, I mean Will an I are not even together, why would I do something like that?

Will and I sat down in our seats, and I mentally prepared myself for what ever happens.

Cristal sat down in this big fluffy chair of to the right of Will and I, and pulled out what seemed to be a big remote around 12"long and 6"wide. I was _Huge._

"Ok every one are you all ready?" Cristal asked looking back behind her to everyone else. When everyone nodded silently she pressed a button and the screen flashed on.

**"I herby call this Thompson family meeting to order; now if you'll all please turn to slide one you'll see that getting a third car can actually save the family money over the long run." Jeremy said while walking around the back of the couch.**

"Quite a diplomat I see" Dorothy says

**"Mine's just GIFs of baby porcupines eating corn on the cob. Molly said**

**"Because I already know your views on increasing our carbon footprint,  
****So your presentation is just _Best of Baby Animals._**

"Why would it be about baby animals, if your talking about getting a car?" Tony asked

**"Oh. Good thinking. Molly said**

**Jeremy clears his throat looking at both his mom and dad**

**"So Mom, Dad, if you'll please turn to slide Two, you'll see that my learner's permit driving record is blemish-free."**

**[Door bell rings]**

**"Did you hire character witnesses again?" Ed asked**

"You've done that" Nick asked incredulous.

**"If that is your driver's ed teacher, he's not staying for dinner." Liz said to Jeremy. And headed to get the door.**

**Liz opened the door to a strange girl with very sad eyes.**

**"Where were you? I've been waiting at the train station all day."**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I'm Nick, Nicole? Nicole Patterson? I'm here to live with you."**

**"Ok, what?" Liz said thoroughly confused. Looking back to her husband who just walked up.**

**"You didn't get the memo?"**

Jeremy whistled "Now i'm starting to see how talented of an actor you are, Nick."

**"Was this an actual or metaphorical memo?"**

**Nick started breathing hard "They said they called and emailed."**

**-[Nick sobs]**

**"Okay, um... sweetie… Just tell us what happened."**

**"Wha-" Nick exhales and walks in to the living room shoving her bags at Ed. "What happened is… my parents…DIED in a car accident six months ago, and I've been in foster care until they could find some relatives, and then they said they found my dad's second cousin twice removed or something, and you were supposed to pick me up at the train station. And you don't know what I'm talking about. Now I'll have to go back to foster care!" Nick said starting to cry.**

"Did you make all of that up?" Molly asked.

"Well I don't quite make it _all_ up on spot, but yeah I did."

**"Hang on a second. Nobody's making you go anywhere. We'll get to the bottom of this. You just never clarified if the memo was real." Ed said stopping her in her tracks of speaking some more.**

**Nick pulled her backpack off in hast and ripped a folder out of it. Flipping through it quickly and handing it to Ed.**

**"Here's the letter from the state. And here's a picture of my great-grandma with, I guess, your grandma or something." Nick said quickly pulling things from the folder.**

**"Oh Grandma Liza!" Ed said cheerfully. Jeremy and Molly looked at each other in disbelief.**

**And they gave me this family tree.**

**"Oh God, this is a total nightmare!" Nick exclaimed crying.**

"Wow you were actually really good, your playing them like a fox toying with it's food." Will said amazed.

"Hey! All of the Thompsons exclaimed.

**Liz put her hand out in a calming gesture. "Okay, lets take a deep breath.**

**"Molly why don't you take…" Liz said forgetting Nicks name.**

**"NICK!" Nick said sounding completely horrified that they forgot her name.**

**"Nick…" Both Liz and Ed said.**

"I was actually offended when you didn't remember my name." Nick said to the family behind her.

"OH MY GOD! I swear if you all don't shut up I'm going knock you out and tie you to the ceiling with rope! Cristal yelled, Everyone just their mouths.

**"To go get something to eat while we sort this out."**

**Molly stood up from her position on the couch "Hi, I'm Molly. Do you like quinoa?" she asked nicely. Nick walked over to her with a sad face. Molly put her arm around Nick in a comforting gesture.**

**"Or is this more of an ice cream situation?" Molly said talking Nick to the Kitchen.**

**Jeremy just sits on the couch confused as heck.**

* * *

**[The scene shifts to a picture of the front part of the house and then back to the living room again]**

**Ed, Dorothy, and Liz come out of the kitchen and head to the front door.**

**"Again, I'm so _so_ sorry about the mix-up folks. I.. I have got egg on my face." Dorothy says turning around to face Liz.**

**"Oh, this is more than egg. This is a quiche." Liz said clasping her hands in front of her.**

**"You quiched us."**

"Ooh, I love quiche." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy" a dangerous voice said, looking to Cristal with fear in his eyes he realized his mistake.

"I will get you after this episode. Be ready" Jeremy gulped and slunk into his seat.

**"Mistakes happen. Don't beat yourself up about it. Bye-bye." Ed said as he closed the door after Dorothy.**

**"Can you believe that this social services coordinator was coordinating with another Ed Thompson?" **(A/N and it was at this moment she knew she messed up. I just realized that 'Ned' is not Ned it is Ed, but for the sake of time I am running out of, I am going to say Ned until I can go back and change all of those from my story, Sorry. and if they are no more Neds in the spot of Ed then you can just ignore this. )

**"I feel so generic!" Ed huffed**

**"I with I had a cool Nickname." Ed said**

**"Ooh, how about Laser?" Nick said**

**-"No."**

**-"Yes."**

**Liz and Ed said at the same time. They all gathered around the couch Ed knelling behind the couch.**

**[Sighs] "All right, well… this is uh, quite a shock. We were literally caught with our pants down." Ed said**

**"That's literally not what literally means." Jeremy said**

**Ed looked at Jeremy "Irrigardless…" He stood up and started walking around to the front of the couch.**

**"We are problem solvers we'll make this work."**

**"So where's my room?" Nick asks**

**"Well, that's a problem. I have no idea." Ned said with hands clasped in front of him.**

"Such problem solvers i see..." Tony said with distaste.

"OK looks like your going to have to watch your back to Mr. Franzelli, and maybe you should stay clear of the food table, don't want to get smash by something just randomly falling off of the ceiling, now would you?

Tony went pale and made a mental note never to mess with Cristal.

**Molly stood up from couch and walked toward Nick.**

**"Nick can stay with me in my room."**

**"Seriously? _I'm_ not even allowed in your room." Liz said**

**"Come on, I'll show where you can put you stuff and how to follow me on Snap and Insta. _Not_ Facebook. Mom joined." Molly said and then headed to the stairs.**

* * *

**Molly and Nick entered Molly's room**

**"So this is going to be our room. That sofa pulls out into a bed. But don't worry, it's more comfortable than it looks."  
****Molly said carrying Nicks red bag of the already mentioned pull out sofa.**

**"You're being so nice to me. I really appreciate this." Nick says to Molly**

**"Hey, I care about helping people. It's kind of my thing!"**

**"My thing is watching old _Rocky and Bullwinkle cartoons_, but I like your thing, too." Nick says smiling.**

**Molly laughs, "You can put you stuff here, and the Wi-Fi is ThompsonsRule!  
****All one word, cap T cap R exlcam." Nick gave her a bewildered face.**  
**"I know." Molly said before walking over to her bed and plopping on it.**

**"Hey, can I take a shower or something? I haven't changed my cloths in, like, two days." Nick says a little sheepish.**

**"Wow, that's supper real." She pointed to the right. "The bathrooms in through there." She said before getting up and heading out the door. "Thanks… For everything." Nick said as Molly left the room. Molly just smiled ad shut the door.**

**As soon as the door was shut Nick pulled a burner flip phone from her back pocket and dialed a number.**

**The phone picked up on the second ring.**

**"I'm in." She said**

"I knew that phone was bad!" Jeremy yelled, he got a death glare from Cristal.

* * *

**Molly came down the stairs.**

**"I really like her." She stated sitting on the couch.**

**"Of course you like her. She's an orphan." Jeremy said standing up from his chair.  
****"Your friend Becky is going to be so jealous.  
****You must be tired of her hogging all the attention with her brother's tumor."**

**"I don't care what Becky thinks."**

**"Hey, maybe you can dress Nick up like a hobo and take selfies down at the dump." He said to Molly.**

**Turning to his attention to his parents before Molly can speak.**

**"So, she's staying?"**

**Liz sighed. "I'm just going to say what your father and I are both thinking...  
**** Nick can't stay here." She stated.**

**Ed piped up "Wait, what?" He looked at Liz  
****"That's not what I was thinking. I was thinking the exact opposite."**

**"Are you serious? Liz said walking to the front of his chair so she could look at him strait on.**

**"Because you're talking about raising another child, like, forever."**

**"Not forever. Just 'til she's been with us long enough to need therapy."**

**"Well… that sounds like a worthy goal, but I'm busy right now, you know, with the cookbook and the restaurant. And don't forget about the auditions for _Top Chief_ coming up."**

**"Believe me, _no one_ can ****forget because you talk about it _all_ the time." Molly said.**

**"Guys, Mom's got a point. I mean, she's just being realistic here." Jeremy smugly**

**"Exactly! Look I know that Nick's situation is _sad_." Liz said walking towards Molly.**

**"Super _sad_." Jeremy puts in there**

**"So _sad_." Liz repeats.**

**"But why does that have to make _our_ situation _sad_?" Liz asks**

**"Because she family." Molly says**

**"She's such a distant relative, we could legally get _married."_ Jeremy says sarcasm dripping from his words.**

"That is gross." Nick said disgusted. Cristal lokked at her

"Nick do you want the same thing as your father?" Cristal said turning her on Nick

"Um... No."

"Good, than _please_ shut. up." Nick just nodded.

**"Um, ew." Molly says glaring at her brother to her left.**

**"So what you just want to kick her out?" Ed asks**

**"No. No one's saying kick her out. I'm just saying, why does she have to stay… _here?"_ Liz**

**"I'll tell you why she has to stay her. Because she's a child who needs us. Do I want another kid? No, I don't even want these two." He said pointing to Jeremy and Molly on the couch to his right. Jeremy looked appalled.**

**"Just a joke, guys. I Love you _so_ much, but the point is… that she's my second cousin and she's already been removed twice.  
****We can't do it to her a third time." Ed said trying to prove his case.**

**"Yeah, I don't think that's what that means." Liz said**

**"It doesn't matter. We can't kick her out on the street. That's not who we are."**

**Jeremy gave a long sigh "Dad's right, we have to do the thing here. I vote she stays."**

**"This isn't a reality show. You don't get to vote on or off the island." Liz says clearly frustrated.**

**"Everyone's opinion matters. And thank you Jeremy I'm glad to see you coming around on this." Ed said**

**"Yeah, you know, me too. Because raising up another child is expensive and we'll have to make sacrifices. And the first thing to go will be that new car you wanted you know, and for the record I was going to say yes."**

**"Seriously? I change my vote. I change my vote! I vote for the car."  
****Jeremy said raising his hand."**

**"You can't change your vote." Molly says**

**"Wait, this is a tie," The camera changes its view to the stairs showing Nick crouching at the top "and the tie goes to the runner." Liz states**

**[Jeremy] "What does that even mean?"**

A/N

Sorry I kind of cut this short on you guys, I wanted to keep going but my hand started to get really cramped up, and I knew if I stopped for a while I wouldn't have the time to finish it later so I decided to just cut it short and post this now, and then post the rest later. Also I will add more reactions to the next one, i just thought i should have them realize that Cristal was not to be messed with.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

~Smokey Jae~

9/20/2019


	5. Chapter 5

A/N  
Hey guys! Here is the second half of the first episode.  
I am really proud of my self because I got two chapters done in one week  
I hope you enjoy, and please tell me how I did, and what you might want to see more of.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN** No Good Nick, all credits go to David H. Stienberg and Keetgi Kogan for make this amazing show!

* * *

Third person p.o.v

"Ok everybody, I think we should stop there for a couple minutes. I just realized that I should probably bring in a couple more people." Cristal said to the group while standing up.

There was an array of -WHAT! And NOOOO! From the group.

Jeremy spoke up

"What but were like not even ten minutes into the show."

"I know I know, why don't you guys talk about what you saw so far and I'll go get the others." She said smiling and leaving in a flash of bright light.

"That lady sure does like to blind us" Molly said grumpily. She didn't understand how she could be so bipolar; one second mad, and ready to bite anyone's head off and the next looking like she might give you the biggest bear hug ever.

"No kidding" Will said

"Hey Nick"

"Yeah"

"Who were you talking to on that phone" Ned asked

"Sam, It was the plan to do something to you guys really soon, but I decided to go with the long con."

"Why would you want to play the long con?" This time Liz asked

"Because at first I just wanted to hurt you all, and get back at you for all the things you did to me and my dad."

This entire time they were speaking Tony just glared at the Thompsons, until he finally decided speak up,

"Exactly right Nick, they did ruin our lives, and Ed was a very key factor, if he would have just given the loan I wouldn't have had to take the extra measures to try and keep us from getting everything taken away."

Nick stood up

"No Dad we have been over this, sure if all of them hadn't have done the things they did then we probably wouldn't have had everything happen, but they didn't make you rob a liquor store, or align your self with a mob."

"But Nicky you don't understand, you haven't ha-"

And in that moment there five more flashes of light.

Cristal walked away unfazed by what just happened and plopped herself in her fuzzy purple chair.

The four girls just sat there to stunned to move. When Riley saw Nick she almost jumped up to give her a hug, but remembered that they were 'no longer friends.'

Becky spoke up,

"What in tarnation are we doing here?"

"Yeah I was just about to eat breakfast." Xuan said

Cristal spoke up from her chair looking utterly bored.

"Look girls you are all here to watch Nicks story, we have already watched the first eight minutes so you will not quite understand what is going on right away, I will explain everything else later because I really don't want to explain everything again, so just try and watch to the best of your ability's and try to refrain from asking questions during the show. Also you all will be sitting near the Thompson in the same row right behind Nick and Will."

When the girls finally shuffled themselves over to their seats with very confused faces I might add. Cristal pressed play on her remote and the show started up once again.

* * *

**The scene changed to in front of the school.**

**Liz, Molly, Jeremy, and Nick were all gathered in the ****admissions office,  
Liz was talking to the head attendance lay.**

**"So does she want Spanish or French?"**

**"You can give her kling-on for all I care. This is just temporary". Liz answered**

"Wait what is happening? Why are we watching Mrs. Thompson enroll Nick, why are we watching this in general? " Becky asked from beside Molly. Cristal just shushed her.

**"So Spanish?"**

**Liz just shrugged in an 'I guess' manner**

**Nick looking at the pictures on the wall and saw Jeremy.**

**"Wow, looks like your kind of a big deal around here."**

**"Yeah, I know" Jeremy says smugly"**

**"Slow your roll. You're _sophomore class rep,_ not king of the North."**

"Wow, some ones got an ego." Riley said still mad that he was part of the reason that Nick was no longer friends with her.

**Liz walked over to Nick. "Nick, sweetie… I know this is a difficult situation, and you could probably use some sort of inspirational speech right now." "So… hold on to your dreams, and… reach for the stars, and seize the day." Liz said awkwardly. Giving Nick an awkward pat on the back; "Okay, bye!" She said heading out the door.**

"Nice inspirational speech" Will said sarcastically looking back at Liz

**Nick and molly walked out of the head office and started down the hall.**

**"So Jeremy's kind of full of himself."**

**"Totally. He even keeps a future resume on his phone to remind him of all the things he needs to accomplish by the time he's 35.  
****Spoiler alert, he becomes president." Nick chuckles at that.**

"You know I don't know if that's what I want to be anymore." Jeremy said

"Really that's what you've wanted to be since you knew what a _president_ was." Liz said

"Oh I still want to be president but it's not on the top of my list anymore."

"I've been thinking of becoming a detective, I learned a lot from when Nick was with us, but trying to figure out Nicks secrets was fun." Jeremy said

**"We'll he doesn't seem to like me, I guess he just doesn't want some sketchy foster kid living in his house."**

**"Hey, just because you haven't been afforded the same opportunities we have, doesn't make you sketchy."**

**"Oh, my god, it means so much to hear you say that. I can really tell you care."**

**"That's my gift!"**

**"Well, I wish everyone saw it that way…  
****Do you think you could talk to Jeremy for me?"**

"I can't believe how easily you can manipulate us." Molly said hurt

**"I totally would, honest, but Jeremy only cares about Jeremy. Sorry."  
****Molly said before walking away. And opening the door to their class.**

**Walking in the classroom they see Becky, Xuan, and Tamika.**

**"Big news everyone. This is Nick! She's come to live with us because…"  
Her face got sad. And putting her arm around Nicks shoulder she said in a more whispering voice.**

**"Her parents died in a car crash."**

**All three gasped**

**"So your like… a for real orphan?" Xuan asked**

"Why on earth would you be exited to meet an orphan? Not that you shouldn't meet one but you act as she is a serial killer ready to be examined. Back in the 1800s kids who were orphans were normally frowned upon, and maybe more than half of them were abused, stuck in cruel homes to take after their own kids and pretty much be slaves to that family." Riley says and the quickly blushes when she realized rambled.

"I do some history, and I might have gotten some of it from Anne of green gables, it's one of my favs." She added

**"Uh… Yeah, I guess so."**

**"Wow." Tamika exclaimed**

**"So Nick'll want to join are volunteer squad."**

**"Your _what?_" Nick asked confused**

**"We volunteer at soup kitchens, hospitals, old folk's homes-" Moly started**

**"Were kind of Insta-famous." Tamika said cutting in.**

"Phht, that's all kids these days care about, posting their 'good things' on Instagram." Sam said.

**"Wow. You guys are supper woke." Nick said**

**"Totally." Xuan said**

**"OH, wow, Molly. I just noticed. You're wearing a top from a _major trans-national corporate retailer."_**

**"I am?"**

**"We're only shopping at Helping the Homeless Thrift stores now.  
****You know, _#Childlabor."_**

"Child labor! That's what their hash tagging now? Do you even know how much it hurts!" Liz asked incredulous.

**Molly tucked a strand of hair from her face, clearly embarrassed.**

**Nick grabbed Molly's arm.**

**"Actually, _Helping the Homeless_ only donates… nine percent of it's profits to the homeless. Its CEO lives in Aspen. And true fact, supporting clothes manufacturers in developing nations lifts _millions_ out of poverty every year."**

**Molly looked stunned for a second and then slowly turned to Becky with a smug look.**

"That's quite a smug smile missy." Ned said

**The three began pulling off their jackets.**

**"Phht, I…I knew that." Becky said finally getting her jacket off.**

**[School bell rings]**

**Molly turned to Nick, "You know what? I'll talk to Jeremy and see what I can do."**

**Molly walked over to her desk with the squad.**

**Teacher- "Okay, people, let's take out your chloroform and prepare to anesthetize your frogs".**

**"Stand with me to save the frogs!" Molly said to her squad.**

**"What do we want?!"**

**"Animal rights!"**

**"When do we want it!?"**

**"Now!"**

"Seriously you're protesting to actually do school?" Tony asked

**The teacher closed her eyes and let out a breath.**

* * *

**The scene changed to Jeremy in the student council room.**

**"Point of order, I move we Table this and send it to committee."**

**Molly walks in. Jeremy turns towards her.**

**"You're not supposed to be in here. Student council members only. ****We're trying to pass a critical dance budget."**

**"Spotify and five bucks worth of streamers…Problem solved." Molly said **

**"Now come talk to me in the hallway." Molly said opening the door for Jeremy,  
Jeremy reluctantly got up and walked out of the room.**

**"Don't underestimate the work we do on student council.  
It's for the benefit of the whole school." Jeremy says once in the empty hallway.**

**"Says the dictator who canceled our _meals on wheels_ program."**

**"Because the insurance was cost-prohibitive. They could have all just come to ice cream social if you hadn't staged a protest."**

**"Because ice cream isn't fair to the lactose intolerant. ****And, uh, speaking of intolerant, why are you being such a jerk to Nick?"**

**"There's something weird about that girl."**

**"You're just being judgmental. Besides, Dad said everything was legit."**

**"I'm not buying it.**

**Girls don't just show up on your doorstep."**

**"Well, not _yours._"**

"You just got BURNED Thompson." Will said

**Jeremy looked flabbergasted**

**"Admit it, all you care about is getting your stupid car. ****Which, by the way, is killing our planet, thank you very much."**

**"And all you care about is your social media blowing up because your latest pet project happens to be a human."**

"Jeremy Sullivan Thompson! We do not talk like that. You're grounded when we get home." Liz said sharply

"What but Mom… This happened months ago." Jeremy whined

"I don't care that was not ok."

**"That's offensive. ****I care about making the world a better place.  
****Becky's the one turning everything into a competition." Molly sighed**

"Wow, throwing me under the bus there, thanks Molly." Beck said looking strait at Molly.

Molly gulped, she realized that they wouldn't just be watching Nick, but her as well.

**"Look, promise me you'll try and be nice to Nick." Molly asked**

**"The only thing I can promise you… is that I'm going to find out what's really going on with her."**

**Jeremy said seriously. And walked past Molly stopping right before going I he turned towards his sister;  
"Where is your new best friend anyway?"**

* * *

**The scene shifts to Nick with Sam, and Dorothy on the side of the school**

**"So how did you like my performance yesterday?"**

**"Well, to be honest, Dorothy, it was a bit sloppy.  
****What if they figured out that you and Sam are my real foster parents?  
****Your pictures are online in the state database."**

**"Well, obviously, they didn't look."**

"Oh, why didn't we think of that?" Ned asked his wife

Liz just shrugged

**"You could have at least worn a disguise."**

**"My disguise was a pantsuit."**

"Yep she never wears those unless it's for things like what we did with you, Nick." Sam said

**"It's true. She never wears those."**

**"Listen… How's the plan going?" Sam asked while rubbing his hands together in anticipation.**

**"Good. They don't suspect anything."**

"I did!"  
I caught on the second she walked into that door." Jeremy said with a grin

**"They better not, after all the money we spent on the documents.  
****You know how much a fake court order costs?"**

**"Yeah. I can get one in an hour for 30 bucks."**

**"Oh.  
****That would have saved me $500!" He said clearly pissed**

**"It still seems like it's an awful lot of effort just to rob a random family."**

**"Really, it's to much effort for a $50,000 dollar score?"**

**"They have two high-end cars, jewelry, watches, silverware.  
****And with me on the inside, there's no messy break-in, no alarms, no surprises."**

**"Okay… Okay, so how do you plan to knock 'em out?"**

"**Don't worry. Leave it to me. I'll let know when I'm ready."**

**"You're already ready. In and out, easy-peasy. That's the plan."**

**Nick took two threateningly steps forward and leaned in.**

**"_I'm_ on the inside. So _I_ make the call. And we clean them out when _I_ say so.  
****Oh, and can I barrow 20 bucks. You would not _believe_ what they charge for a latte at this school."**

"Wow, remind me to never get on your bad side." Will said looking at Nick with awe.  
No one stood up to Sam and Dorothy in the foster house.

* * *

**The scene changed to the front of crescendo-**

**"Okay, people.**

**We are doing the orecchiette with a pork fennel sausage tonight.  
****The special is a brown-sugar ricotta and egg ravioli."**

**Nick peaked in through the door.**

**"Okay… we open in two hours, so get busy cooking or…"**

**[all] "Get busy collecting unemployment."**

**Liz turned towards Nick**

**"Nick what are you doing here?"**

**"Well, back at the foster home, all the kids had to pull their weight.**

**So I thought I could help out. I know my way around restaurants."**

**"That is so thoughtful slash depressing.  
****But thanks, everything's under control here."**

**Liz turned around to look at something and then walked hurriedly to a cutting counter.**

**"Does that _look_ like fennel to you?" She yelled at a employee.**

**She turned back around to Nick.**

**"Sorry, I'm obviously too busy to babysit". She said before walking back over to her employee.**

"I can not believe you treated my daughter like that.  
And don't even get me started on how you treat your employees. You need to encourage them not bring them down." Tony said with distate

**Nick looked a little wounded. And walked out the door.**

**Turning around and saw a waiter's table with plates on it. She quickly grabbed the table and drug it in front of the push door, and then stood back…**

**The poor guy that came through door next knocked all of the plates over, effectively shattering them all.**

**Liz back in the kitchen cutting fennel, heard the crash and said…**

**"Is everyone here completely incompetent?"**

**"Cut that." She told an employee and walked out of the kitchen to find Nick steadily carrying a stack of plates on one hand.**

"That's my girl" Tony mumbled under his breath

**"Wow, that's impressive.  
****Where did you learn to do that?"**

**"I was a cocktail waitress in Vegas for a couple years. Nick replied.**

"You were?" Will asked incredulous

**And then seeing Liz's face she quickly said she was kidding.**

**She set the stack of plates down flawlessly.**

**"I told you, I have some experience in restaurants.  
****Besides, I like working.  
****It makes me feel… useful."**

**"Ok, I guess we could use some help around here.**

**But if the child labor people show up, you are 18."**

* * *

**The scene changes to the Thompsons house**

**Nick is standing next to the fireplace taking a picture of the barcode on the bottom of a small statue, when Ed walks in. Quickly Nick puts the small statue back.**

**"Oh, hey. How was your day?" She asked shoving her phone into her back pocket.**

**"What do you mean?" Ed asked confused**

**"I don't know, isn't that like a standard question kids ask their dad?**

**"Maybe 1955, but not my kids."**

**"Well their loss."**

**"Actually… to tell you the truth I did have quite a day.  
****You see, I'm a senior loan officer at a bank, so I have to decide who to give loans to."**

**Nick took a couple steps forward looking suddenly intrigued.**

**"That sounds _really_ interesting."**

"Oh no." Tamika said

"UUHHGG! I don't want to hear another word out of any one else.  
I have let you have your conversations, but now I am done with the talking and not being able to hear what else is going on!" Yelled Cristal thoroughly annoyed

Everyone in the theater shut their mouths.

**_"_It does?"**

**"Yeah, I mean, don't you get all sorts of fascinating people coming into your bank all the time?"**

**"Actually, yes, I do."**

**"And they must have all kinds of stories to tell, trying to bye a house or start a business.**

**If you think about it, you're kind of in the dream business… making peoples dreams come true."**

**"Wow.  
****You really get me."**

**"It's just, my dad got a loan to start a business once.  
He worked hard his whole life, and I remember when I was, I don't know, maybe just like four or five… he came home one night with a big cake, with white frosting and these little pink flowers on top.  
You should have seen the look in his eye.  
I remember like it was yesterday.  
He was proud.  
And so was_ I."_**

**"Yeah.**  
**I have seen that look many times." Ed said with a dream face.**

**There's one lady who wants to open a yoga studio."**  
**"Sh-"**

**[Nick phone beeps]**

**Nick pulls her phone out quickly and looking at it for a couple seconds.**

**"Can you hold that thought?**

**I've got to answer this message about my… math homework".**

**She says before getting off the couch and heading up the stairs.**

**"Don't worry about it, I'm terrible at math, and I work at a bank.  
****That's what calculators are for." He said looking at his papers.**

"So true." Ned mumbled Cristal shot him a death glare.

**Nick walks into her and Molly's room. Jeremy was there.**

**"Oh, good.**  
**You got my text.**  
**So, what's your _real_ name?"**

**Nick pretended to look confused.**  
**"Nicole Patterson Is my _real name_." She said**

**"Then, uh, who's Nicole Masipag?"**

**Nick looked about ready to kill. Then faked being sheepish from being caught.**

**"That's also my name.  
****After my parents died…  
****I sometimes used my last name. I don't know why. I guess I just wanted something to remember her by." Nick said faking being sad and…  
****Sticking her hand out for Jeremy to give the card back.**

**Jeremy just stared at her hand for a couple seconds before crossing his arms and pursing his lips.**

**"What gives you the right to go through my stuff?"**

**"Well, technically, it's Molly's room, so you have no real expectation of privacy here."**

"Technically she does have the rights because she's a girl, and girls need their privacy for some things.  
Trust me living in a foster home with a bunch of girls teaches you things you'd rather not know, I've dealt with to many PMSing girls than I care to admit."Will said to Jeremy.

Nick was blushing like crazy, thinking about the time she had an _accident_ at the Harbaughs.

**"Why do you hate me so much?"**

**"I don't hate you.  
****I just don't trust you."**

**"Hey, I get it. You're obviously super-smart, in a serial killer kind of way." She added.**

**"Uh, thanks?"**

**"And you're a natural leader.  
****So you think it's your job to protect everyone.  
****But you don't have to worry about me.  
****I'm not trying to cause a disturbance in the _Force_. Sorry.  
****I saw your _Star Wars_ pajamas in the laundry."**

**"You're smooth.**

**You're a lot smarter than you seem."**

**"Wow, Rude." She said faking offence.**

**"Look, I know this isn't just about me ruining that new car for you.  
****Maybe your just afraid of sharing everything else you do have with someone you don't know."**

**"I don't know what your up to, but I'm going to find out."**

**"I'm not up to anything!  
****I'm just a girl who needs a family." She said trying to hit his spot.  
****"Okay?  
****Are we good?"**

**"Oh, were far from good… Nick." He the handed he card back to her, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.**

**Once the door was shut Nick quickly walked over to her Backpack, shoved her ID in, and pulled out her burner phone.**

**"Dorothy, it's me. I'm pulling the trigger. Tell Sam tonight's the night I knock them out. I'll text you when they're unconscious.  
****I don't care if it's Armed Forces Week on Wheel of Fortune!  
****Just record it!"**

**She said exasperatedly, closing the burner and shoving it in her pocket.**

* * *

**Ed walks into the kitchen, where Liz is making dinner.**

**"So… How was your day?" Ed asked Liz**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"That's exactly what I said when Nick asked me.  
****Man. Is it possible that we are so self-absorbed we Don't even recognize it when someone takes an interest in our lives?"**

**"Well, I'm glad you and your little ward had some time for a tête-à-tête,  
****But I'm trying to get dinner ready.  
****I could use a little help." She said passing a basket of bread to Ed.**

**Ed grabbed the basket just to set it down on the counter to his left.**

**"Yeah, Nick's got me thinking.  
****I mean… sometimes I feel like we are strangers living in the same house.  
****I mean, shouldn't we care more about the little things?"**

**"Yeah, that sounds great, but I don't know how to make that happen."**

**"Neither do I, but maybe we can figure it out.  
****Remember, were a team. You're the brain, I'm the heart.  
****Together, we make the Thompson body run like clockwork."**

**"Yeah, but why do I always have to be the brain?"**

**"What's wrong with being the brain?  
****Being the brain is a compliment."**

**"Well, sometimes I wanna be the heart. You know.  
****The heart is the fun job. Everyone loves the heart.  
****Nobody likes the brain, because…  
****The brain makes you do your homework and empty the dishwasher."**

**"While the heart gets to go out for ice cream, and take in stray children."**

**[Doorbell rings]**

**"I'll get it." she says sarcastically. Handing over the bowl she was stirring to Ed.**

**"And it better not be another stray child." She says pointing at him as to make a point.**

**Nick opens the door to a pizza guy handing over a pizza.  
****"Thanks" she says to him.**

**"What's this?" Liz asks Nick eyeing the pizza like it might kill her.**

**"It's called "pizza."  
****It's Italian for "food." Nick says sarcastically**

**"I know you're used to fending for yourself, but I made dinner."  
****Liz said taking the pizza from Nick.**

**Nick looked like her puppy just died, from having her pizza taken away.**

"Oh man! I remember the kicked puppy dog face." Riley said thinking of the times she would get something taken away.

* * *

**The scene changed to the dinning room**

**"Mm. What the special occasion?" Jeremy asked**

**"Did someone die?" Molly asked**

**Liz huffed  
****"No, it's Nicks first real dinner with us. "**

**"You did this all for me?  
****You don't together every night?" Nick asks**

**"Hell No."  
Liz exclaimed. Pulling out her chair and sitting down**

**"But if you wanna eat your pizza in your room that's fine."**

**"I mean I cooked my signature osso buco ristto, and I am a professional chef,  
****But if you just want a gas-station-quality pizza-"**

**"No. I'm sorry. It's just; I haven't had a family meal since…  
Well along time." She said  
****"Anyway… this looks nice.  
****Thank you."**

**"You know, that's not a bad idea.  
****Maybe Mom could cook dinner for us every night.  
****And then we could eat together, as a family." Ed said**

**"Sure, no problem." Liz said exasperated**

**"Or what if we took, like, a family cooking class?  
****You could literally teach us how to cook and we could take turns making the dinners."**

**"That actually sound kind of fun." Liz said smiling**

**"Cool." Molly says**

**"And dad used the word "literally" the right way." Jeremy said **

**"So how was your first day of school?" Ed asked Nick**

**"Pretty good.  
****I stole the drivers ed. Car, and got a whole three blocks before they brought me down with a spike strip." Nick said with enthusiasm.**

"Seriously! How come we didn't get to see that?" Will said

**"She's kidding. Molly said chuckling nervously  
****You're kidding right?"**

**"Mmm." Nick said**

**"It's so hard to tell what's real and what's made up with you, Nick."**

"It really is, even after knowing you for multiple months now." Jeremy said

**"Speaking of which, I heard Jeremy was hoping to get a new car when he gets his license."**

**"Until you showed up, and we had to make _sacrifices_." Jeremy with distaste**

**"Well, about that, I had a thought. I'm working at Liz's restaurant after school now." Nick stated**

**"Wait what?" Asked Ed.**

**"Surprise…" Liz said**

**"This girl can carry a freakish amount of cannelloni.  
Well talk later."**

**"So maybe you could get a job, too, and bye your own car."**

**"Wait, like a "job" job, where I have to do stuff people don't want to do?"**

**"This sounds like a pretty good solution." Liz said**

**"It's really smart, Nick." Ed said**

**"Thank you _so_ much." Jeremy said**

**"You _deserve_ it." Nick said **

**"This calls for a celebration. I saw some sparkling cider in thee fridge. I hope that's okay."**

**"Sure sounds nice." Liz said smiling**

**"Let me go get it." Nick said with a slylish smile.**

**Nick got up and headed to the kitchen, and pulled the cider out, setting it on the counter and grabbing her backpack from underneath the counter, she grabbed a funnel and Chloroform from inside, before pulling the top off of the cider and pouring some down the sink.**

**[Liz] "Nick need any help?"**

**"No, I'm good."**

**She said putting the bottle back on the counter and opening the chloroform, put the funnel on the top of the cider bottle, started pouring in the chloroform.**

"You were going to drug us!" said Molly

* * *

**She poured some cider for Liz, the last person to need some.**

**"Well here's to my new family". She said rising her cup.**

**They all went to take a sip when Ed piped up**

**"Wait! I want to say something."  
Ed said effectively stopping them from drinking.**

**"I know you've only been here a little while, Nick, but I feel like you coming to us, this is happening is for a reason." Ned said**

**"Oh it's definitely happening for a reason." Nick said with a fake smile **

"You left very small hints and I can't believe we never picked up on it." Ed said

**"No, I mean, maybe this is exactly what we all need, to shake things up,  
****Make us realize how much we love each other."**

**"I'll drink to that". Nick said**

**They were almost about to drink again when…**

**"Wait." Liz said**

**"I want to say something, too.  
****I'll admit that I was _unsure_ about you living with us, but I was wrong.  
You know you kids should learn from this girl, 'cause she has faced hardship, and that has given her character." Liz said talking to Jeremy and Molly.**

**"Thank you, Uh… Should we drink to that?"**

**They raised their glasses and…**

**"Wait. I want to say something, too." Molly said**

**"I know you all know that helping peoples my thing."**

**"As long as everyone hears about it." Jeremy mumbled**

**Molly glared at him**

**"But I… feel like Nick is the one helping me.**  
**She's like the sister I never had."**

**"Wow. That's actually really sweet." Nick said**

**"So… drink?" Nick asks again**

**They raised their glasses again**

**"Wait. I want to say something, too.' Jeremy piped up.**

**"I guess, I'll admit, I was also unsure about Nick.**  
**Am unsure. But at the same time, I don't know…if I'm being honest with myself, maybe I really am just afraid of sharing what I've got.**  
**Because the truth is… I do have a _lot."_**

**"Now, let's drink to that." Ed said**

**They all raised glasses once more and…**

**"Wait!"**

"OMG, just do something other than make speeches, the suspense is killing me." Cristal said siting forward in her chair.

**"I'm sorry. It's just… you guys don't realize how lucky you are to have each other. I guess it's not until you lose you family that you realize that… family is everything. And even if you don't always get along, or you get on each other's nerves, just knowing that your family is there…somehow it makes everything better."**

**"Now lets drink before somebody else makes speech." Molly said**

**They all raised their glasses one last time.**

**"No, wait!"**

**Nick said before pulling the entire tablecloth with all the food on it off. (There was a lot of shattering.)**

"Dude, that was a lot of good food." Becky said

**The whole family stood in shock for around 10 seconds before Liz yelled**

**"What the hell was that?"**

**"I just saw a Band-Aid… in the bottle of cider…  
****A used Band-Aid." Nick said **

**The whole Thompson family set down their cups disgusted.**

**"I'm sorry. I'll clean this up. Just…stay right here. "**

**Nick said before grabbing the cups, taking them to them kitchen and putting them in the sink, before grabbing her burner.**

**She dialed Sam's phone, he picked up on the first ring,**

**"Well?**

**"It's not the right time, Sam."**

**"What do you mean, it not the right time?"**

**"We're down the street in a U-Haul."**

"You were going take the furniture to!?" Ed asked incredulous

**"I just jumped the gun on calling it. But the truth is, we need to be patient here. We can get a lot more than 50 grand if we play this right."**

**"How much more?"  
****How does a million sound?  
****Ned Works at a bank.  
****I can get passwords, account information.  
****And Liz owns a restaurant, there's cash just lying around. I saw it with my own eyes. So lets not be stupid. This is a long con. Why jump at the easy money, when we can take the whole enchilada?"**

**"You better be right."**

**"Trust me."**

**Nick sighed and grabbed another cider out of the fridge, and saw her pizza from earlier, grabbed the pizza and headed back to the dining room.**

**"Who wants some gas-station-quality pizza?"**

* * *

**"Don't worry about Sam and Dorothy.**

**I can put them off as long as I need to.**

**Trust me. They have no idea that this isn't a random family.**

**We'll I gotta go, I don't want them to get to suspicious.**

**You stay safe, too.**

**I know, I know."**

**Nick holds a picture up of her dad and mom in the delivery room of her birth.**

**"I love you too, _Dad."_**

* * *

A/N

Oh man that was a long chapter I spent 7 hours strait on this yesterday.  
This is the most words I have ever done.  
I had a bit of trouble trying to think of what the group would say to some things, but I think I did ok.  
Tell me what you think, and don't forget to review.

Any ideas will help immensely.

Also the thing that riley said with the orphans, is **not** true fact, I just made it up so please do not get mad at me for that.

Smokey Jae~

9/23/2019


	6. Authors Note Supper sorry

Hey guys!  
I am sooo sorry for not Updating. My life has been absolutely crazy. I havn't even had time to read/watch anything lately.  
But I am_ NOT_ giving up on this story. I _wil_l be finishing it.

And you might be thinking 'Why can't she just wright while she's in the car, or while she's just bored for an hour.' Well let me tell you that with this particular story I have to be able to be in front of a tv/Netflix in general. And I don't have Netflix on my phone or any other devices in my family besides for the tv, which my parents _hate_ me getting on. Plus it take's at _least _seven (7) hours of working on one chapter. And right now I just do _not_ have that kind of time or _energy._

And some of you might know of my other Fanfiction, well that I can actually work on that one when i'm bored or something like that. I still have trouble getting that one updated, but it will be more consistent than this one.

Again I am sooooooo sorry.

~SmokeyJae1776

12/24/2019


End file.
